


Curiosity (Part 1) (MariChat)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Cinderella AU if you squint, F/M, I'm a sucker for Cinderella AUs, Inspired by Ceejles comic, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how you don't want us to find out each other's identities?" I read out loud. "Yeah, and I still don't want that," I replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity (Part 1) (MariChat)

"So, you go to François Dupont too?" My phone lit up with a message from 'Chat Noir,' a guy I had met online. I guess I was just bored or I wanted to vent to someone (who was not Alya) about the day I had and he pretty much listened (or read through) my problems, providing some advice. 

We've been going at it for about 6 months but I had suggested we used nicknames instead of our real names. Now, I know that it's completely unsafe but I guess we're just comfortable with each other despite the fact I have no idea who this person could be."Yeah, yeah I do," I typed out.

"You know how you don't want us to find out each other's identities?" I read out loud. "Yeah, and I still don't want that," I replied. I was afraid he wouldn't like me for me. "I was thinking, since it was a masquerade, we just meet each other there?" I thought about it.

"But they'll be a ton of people there, how will I know it'll be you?" "Trust me. You'll know ;) " he said, but I wasn't entirely convinced. "Please?" I hesitated, thinking about the risks; then again, we would be wearing masks and my identity would be safe. I take a deep breath before typing out my response.

"Okay, I'll go,

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering "why is this part 1(or not, I don't know that,)". The reason being was two people requested the same word on Instagram however the ships were different, so my plan was to split the two into two different parts and make them somewhat related to each other. However, Part 2 won't be released for awhile so keep your eyes peeled on that!


End file.
